


That mansion overlooking the city

by Dikasriel



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Ghosts, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikasriel/pseuds/Dikasriel
Summary: In the city of Moonstone, in the Oregon State, two brothers almost rule it: Seonghwa and Yeosang. As they made their name well-known, some people can't stop admiring them. Especially two boys: Wooyoung and San. And despite the fact that these vampire-looking persons hate humans, they are very determined to get their attention.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!!  
> welcome to this fanfic! it's going to be a woosang sanhwa vampire au.  
> i kinda had the idea suddenly at 1am and started writing it... don't really know where i'm going with this but i'll do my best to make it look good.  
> in any case, here's the first chapter!  
> english isn't my first language so i apologize if there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> enjoy!

They were the most famous people in the city.

Park Seonghwa and Park Yeosang. Two brothers, who lived by themselves. Who, apparently, always lived by themselves, in this big mansion that was dominating the city.

They say they never had any parents. Since this mansion was occupied, it was only by the two of them, and no one else.

Apparently, they moved in this city a few years ago. They were starting high school as they entered, but honestly, they didn't look like freshmen at all. But that didn't bother anyone.

The city was called Moonstone, a small city in the Oregon State. It wasn't that big, but actually, big enough to have a high school. It was a city like the others; the only thing that was actually different was this mansion that was overlooking the houses.

It was a Victorian looking style mansion. One of the mayors of the city lived in it. He was also the last.

Indeed, a tragedy happened while he was living here. This mansion already had history before he arrived in it; the last owner was violently murdered in his sleep. But that's not even certain, actually. Because the body of the last owner was never found; all the thing left from him was his blood on the bedsheets. And following these events, a legend was created; the ghost of the last owner was haunting this place, and would take revenge on the person who would dare to buy his mansion.

Of course, he didn't know anything; when he ran for the elections, he was new, and just wanted to have some political impact somewhere. In fact, it was surprising he succeeded as no one knew him.

But when you think about it, he didn't really succeed. Because when he said he was searching for a place to live, as the new mayor, everybody suggested the mansion to him.

You could almost think the people of Moonstone were kind of sadists.

He obviously followed the advice of the people, as they were the one who voted for him, and they knew the city better than him. But he didn't stay a mayor that long.

As, a few months after, maybe three or four, his body was found dead in his bed.

They never found the killer.

Since then, nobody lived in that mansion. They were telling two ghosts were haunting it.

So nobody understood when these two korean boys, coming from nowhere, claiming they were freshmen, said they were buying ''This Victorian style Manor''.

They weren't going to say no, though. It was getting old, the plants kind of took over it as it wasn't maintained in a good state; everybody believed in these ghost stories. The inside must've been the same, nobody entered that place in years. Because of its condition, the price was pretty cheap; but if they wanted it to look gorgeous as it was before, they had to do a lot of renovation work.

They were told about the stories. But that didn't bother them. They bought it without thinking, and next thing they knew, the mansion was shining again, and the people living inside, still not dead.

That's the main reason of why they're famous; because they apparently survived the two ghosts haunting their house. Maybe they chased them away with renovating it? This was a mystery.

They were also, people had to admit, very handsome. They were now young men in their twenties, looking astonishing, with a beautiful white skin, well dressed hair, gorgeous outfits and wonderful makeup. Every girls were behind them, but they didn't care.

They didn't care about any human.

When they would go out, they would always take an umbrella with them. Especially when it would be very sunny. People were joking about the fact they were maybe vampires; after all, after believing in ghosts, they could believe that. But no. Only jokes. That's what they thought.

It was helping them that everybody was joking about the fact they were vampires. They wouldn't have to fear for their lives.

Even if they indeed hated humans, they liked to go out for a walk, to breathe some fresh air, simply hanging out as brothers. They were quite close, but still very polite towards each other. It was just their way of being; as they were always a part of the bourgeoisie since they were born.

Since Moonstone was a small city, it could happen you would run into the same people often. And they were often running into these two boys, who were always hanging out with each other: Jung Wooyoung and Choi San.

They just knew their names, because they were originally korean too. But yet, they were so different.

These two boys admired them, for some reason. They thought they were pretty cool, with their gothic outfits. And they wanted to bring their attention.

For that, they were lucky. They were starting a rock band, with two other friends: Choi Jongho and Song Mingi. Jongho was the lead vocalist, Mingi the guitarist, Wooyoung the bassist and San the drummer. As they were the only rock band in the city, their popularity grew big quickly. Thanks to that, they were holding a concert in the following days.

They were excited as a band to gain popularity, as it was their dream to have a music career. But the two Park's admirators hoped it would mostly gain the attention of these wonderful men who were living in the forbidden mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!  
> here is the second chapter of this au! it still kinda gives the context. i promise the gays will come soon <3  
> enjoy!

Since they first got here, the renovation of the mansion wasn't the only huge thing that happened.

Indeed, a lot of people went missing. The first person went missing one or two days after they moved in their new house. It was a woman in her twenties, a regular person, not too interesting, but not too boring. She was an average student, hanging out with friends at the time she dissapeared.

At first nobody made any link with the newcomers. They started to search for her, as they thought she might've been lost in the forest surrounding the city. But she was never found there, nor anywhere in the city. She was never seen outside of it either.

She just vanished, like that. Not even her body was ever found.

After this incident, another person disappeared. Around, maybe, two weeks after. The other person was a man, also in his twenties. Average person too.

Every two weeks, a person matching these criterias would go missing, and would never be found again.

People started to think a serial killer was lurking around. People started to think this serial killer had a thing for young adults. And since they never found their body again, they might be quite a sadist.

They were starting to be afraid. And with time, they started to suspect the two brothers, who were already making the old mansion shine again.

And what if they bought that big mansion, and made it liveable again, so they could hide the bodies in here, without being suspected? A lot of rumors started to go around the whole city, and everybody was looking at them with a more hateful eye than before.

Newcomers weren't that welcomed here. And even less if weird events started to go on when they were here.

One night, some people gathered. They needed to know the truth, they needed to know if the rumors were true, they needed to know if they were right. They all gathered around the Park's Manor, and just broke into it. Without warning. It was late in the night, around 1AM, and surprisingly, all the lights were still working.

Yeosang ran down the stairs quite quickly, wondering what was going on. And when he saw all these humans in his house, he shivered. He was kind of disgusted, actually. But he didn't show any of this, and just smirked.

''You all think we're responsible for the people missing, am I right? Well, let me tell you this: we aren't. We are just newcomers, taking care of this beautiful mansion that was abandoned by you all. What a shame, truly. But I guess you won't trust my words, right? So go ahead, search for trace of any corpses in all the house. You won't find anything.''

He was really too intimidating to only be a simple freshman. He was facing people of all ages, but mostly in their forties. And how he spoke loudly, clearly, and proudly, made them fear him.

Which was his goal.

After Yeosang spoke, Seonghwa joined him. He rolled his eyes when he saw all these humans in the main entrance.

''As my brother said, you won't find anything here. We just want to live in peace, we don't mean to disturb anyone. We chose this city as we thought this would be a peaceful place. But I guess we were wrong. Think before accusing the newcomers; the traitor, the one who is doing all this, very might well be among you.''

The persons they were speaking to just stood there. When they entered, they were very confident, but now, all their doubts just grew stronger. Was it really one of them, someone they knew and trusted, who was making all these young people disappear? It seemed unbelievable, yet it still seemed to be a possibility.

Finally, they just left the house without searching anything, and leaving the two brothers alone. They didn't even apologize, but they definitely felt dumb.

''We almost got caught, brother,'' started Yeosang. ''We must thank our way of speaking that got us through this.''

''That's true. But now, these ignorant humans will think one of them is killing these poor children of theirs. When it's just our food; but they're too much of idiots to understand that.''

''You're right. We found the dumbest people we could have, right?''

They both laughed, while the idea of someone who always lived here might be the responsible was already running in the streets. With the idea came the words of the brothers.

Already at fourteen, Wooyoung and San admired them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!  
> here is the 3rd chapter of this fanfic <3  
> things finally start to begin a bit!  
> enjoy!

When you think about it, it's quite surprising the rock band got be known in the little city of Moonstone.

The band was only made of korean young adults, none of them had at least american origins. And, knowing Moonstone, it was surprising people with different origins would have success.

Maybe it was actually because the youth was now more open-minded, and didn't care about what their parents were saying? Probably. Obviously, the band won't complain about that, if it means they can gain popularity.

A lot of people their age, and even younger, were coming to the concerts they were holding in the high school or in some bars. They didn't have the money to record their songs yet, but they hoped they could do it soon.

That's why they organized this concert in the communal park of Moonstone. The ticket wasn't that expensive, only $10 to attend the concert. But as it was in a public space, the places weren't limited, and many people could come watch them.

Indeed, it was quite a success, once the moment had come; around one hundred people came to watch their performance and listen to their music. Said like that, it sounded like it wasn't much, but for them, it was amazing news. They were more than excited by that idea, because it meant they'd have around $1,000, which could help them to finally record an album!

The concert was held at 8PM, in the middle of the summer. At that time of the day, the sun was still here, but was slowly coming down. By the end of the concert, it would have completely gone away.

But even knowing that, they had to protect themselves from the agressivity of the star.

Indeed the two brothers were heading to the concert. As much as they hated humans, they only heard good things from this band, and they were really interested in how good they were. They heard a ton of bands, going through the ages, and they thought it couldn't hurt them to give them a try. Maybe, if they allowed it, they could give them some advice.

Not all humans are worthy of hate, after all.

They'd come out, as usual, with their umbrellas, as the sun was still showing. They hated it so much, even the small rays of sunshine would make the bit of skin they showed burn. It hurt as hell, but they were trying to act like nothing was happening, and everything was fine.

They headed towards the communal park, with their usual face: as cold as stone. Even if it's been several years now since they've moved in, everybody would still turn around to look at them. They radiated something that made them fascinating, and they knew it.

Vampire thing, they said.

Once they arrived, they were lucky; not many people were already here, and they were still checking the sound. Again, everybody turned around when they saw that _the_ brothers were going out to actually assist something. More specifically, a rock concert.

Wooyoung was still checking the sound of his bass when the Parks arrived. And when he saw them, his jaw dropped, and he just stopped everything. At first, the other members didn't understand what was going on; but then, when they checked the crowd, they understood. San also dropped his drums, and got down the stage to rush to them. He was followed closely by Wooyoung.

''Why are they coming towards us?'' Yeosang asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Probably to welcome us. Maybe they did that with the other persons. I mean, we're only an hundred, as I heard. So they most probably have the time to do this.''

Inside of them, Wooyoung and San were very excited, almost like children. But they tried to keep it cool as they were coming closer to the brothers, and they smiled gently once they were in front of them.

''Hi,'' San started, unable to take his eyes off Seonghwa. He never saw him closely and was mesmerized by his beauty. His brown eyes, his soft black hair, his perfect makeup, and this amazing black outfit that was totally prince worthy. Oh my god, he was perfect. Would he ever have a chance with him? After all, the fact they came to their concert was already a big thing. But maybe he's not even interested in him.

''I'm really glad you came,'' he followed. ''We... At least, Wooyoung and I... Admire you a lot. So, it means a lot you came to see us.''

Yeosang sighed as he saw San wasn't paying him any attention. His brother always got more attention than him actually, and he was kind of jealous of it. But then, he had a smirk when he saw that Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off him, and he raised an eyebrow. Flirting a bit couldn't hurt. They were allowed to have fun, after all.

''Oh, well, we don't have much to do anyway. We are huge fan of the genre, so we thought your concert would be an opportunity to see how well you play it. We aren't singers or anything ourselves but, I think we could give you some advices after the show.'' Seonghwa said calmly, with a big smile on his face.

''T-That'd be great. Thank you very much,'' San replied. He couldn't take his eyes off him, and as much the taller one actually liked attention, it was starting to make him uncomfortable. He found him very attractive, of course. But he came for one purpose. What could happen after, is something he will have to take care off, as the word says, after.

''Well, aren't you two supposed to go check if everything's working?'' He asked politely. Finally the drummer stopped starring at him. The bassist and his brother were still gazing into each other's eyes. He rolled his. As usual, his brother wouldn't miss an opportunity to flirt. Even if it was just looking.

''O-Oh yeah, you're right! Well, uh, let's see you guys after the show!''

''See you.''

San took Wooyoung's hand and went on the stage again with him. As they were checking the sound, they couldn't help but glance sometimes at the brothers.

''This bassist looks quite good,'' Yeosang said with a smirk.

''I know, Yeosang. I saw how you were looking at him.''

''Maybe we could have a bit of fun tonight, don't you think?''

''With how they are towards us? Yeah, I think we could.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!  
> here is the 4th chapter of this fanfic! i hope you will like it :)

As a whole, the concert went well. Everybody who purchased their tickets in advance were here, and even some people came after, buying the tickets at the stand which was not far from the scene. They believed everybody had a good time, as they were dancing and being hyped by the music. Some people knew their songs, and seeing them singing along made them feel even happier.

As expected from the bassist and the drummer, they, of course, focused a lot on these two boys at the front line with their umbrellas. They were enjoying the good mood of the crowd, and had big goofy smiles, but they couldn't help bring their attention on these two men specifically. Unlike the others, they didn't seem to dance, or neither show much joy regarding the music. They seemed very focused, paying attention to the instrumental, to the lyrics, to the voice. Unlike the others, they weren't here to have fun; they were here to criticize. They were aware of that, they told it before the concert started; but they didn't think they were going to be _that_ involved.

When the concert finished, it was quite late; finally, the men took down their umbrellas. The moon was shining in the sky, and it made their porcelain white skin glow. They found that quite pretty, even more knowing they were koreans just like them, and they had the skin they always wanted. They were proud of their origins, don't be mistaken; but when you live in a city like Moonstone, where you always feel like a stranger, even though you lived here for years, just because of your skin colour and your slight differences, you just wished you were white.

It was quite surprising though, that their skin was glowing like that at the moonlight. The skin of the other white people wasn't shining like that. Maybe this wasn't actual white skin, and they put some product on it? That's why they didn't like the sun? This could be a possibility. But they weren't going to think over that for now.

Once a lot of people left, they came towards them again, while Jongho and Mingi were packing up the stuff. They sighed but let them go see them, because they would've been unable to restrain them anyway.

They had a big shy smile on their faces, which made the brothers laugh. Oh, they are quite cute actually, they thought. It felt like their approuval was the thing they needed the most, and that made them feel important. That's exactly what they needed for what they were planning to do. If they could have a total grip on them, that'd be perfect.

''Hi again,'' San started, with a little awkward laugh. ''So... What did you think?''

Seonghwa smirked, while Yeosang and Wooyoung made eye contact. Again.

''Well, we'd love to share you our thoughts, but we'd like to be closer to you first. This barrier isn't helping.''

''Oh, yeah, you're right! Hm, well...''

Instead of going the easy way, San just jumped over the barrier. Wooyoung giggled like a child, and did the same. But he wasn't expecting Yeosang to suddenly come closer to him with a smirk. He turned awfully red, while his friend was being grabbed by the waist, the oldest pulling him against him. They were both quite embarrassed and didn't know how to act, even if they quite liked it, in fact. They had crushs on them for years, after all.

''Well, actually, I have an idea, brother,'' Yeosang said, turning his head from Wooyoung for a moment. ''What if we invited these fine young men at our house, so we can talk about all we have to say, calmly and without distraction?''

''I'm not against that in the slightest. What about you, boys, hm?'' Seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow.

San giggled awkwardly and looked over the two other members who were still taking care of the after stage. They obviously saw what was happening, and they rolled their eyes; then they just nodded, as a way to give them their approuval. Again, whether they would've given it or not, they would've been gone in a few minutes anyway.

''It's... Okay for us, too.'' He said with a little smile.

They didn't need to say anything more and just headed towards the mansion. Both duos were holding hands; the brothers were feeling pretty confident about it, sometimes glancing at them with a smirk, while the friends were just squeezing their hands awkwardly, the sensation of holding them being good and weird at the same time.

They were obviously too naive to realize they were being manipulated and nothing good would happen with them in that mansion.

They quickly got there, and once they got inside, everything changed.

They never thought that mansion overlooking the city would be so full of secrets and darkness, and that they would now be a part of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!  
> here is the 5th chapter of this fanfic!! it's getting kinda hot ngl :eyes:  
> but there are no explicit smut in this chapter! if i ever do some, i will notify it in the notes, and before and after it starts. don't worry!  
> with that being said, i hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

The mansion was nothing like they expected it to be.

When you saw it from the outside, they did a really good job in the renovation. Before they came here, the mansion was almost in ruins. The colors were almost gone, and the vegetation took the control of this place. Some parts were falling, and actually, it was almost impossible to go in it. The plants would grow on the doors, the doorknobs, the lockers. Not that anyone was complaining about that; nobody wanted to go in it.

They made it way prettier from the outside, making all the plants go away. They also painted it again, in a dark red, that made it shine in both the sunlight and moonlight. It never stopped shining. They made it look like as brand as new, and it was quite impressive.

And so, with this change from the outside, they always thought it would be the same on the inside. Nobody knew really how it looked in the inside, as no one ever wanted to go in it, but it must've been pretty dilapidated.

San and Wooyoung expected to see an interior as shown as in the movies or shows: heavily decorated with a lot of paintings and mouldings, expensive furnitures, a typical mansion of the bourgeoisie in fact.

But actually, it was not like it.

It still looked expensive, actually. They wouldn't be able to afford all that was in this house. But it wasn't as rich as they thought it would've looked. There weren't any moulding or paiting; at least, they didn't look like those portraits you can see in castles or palaces. It was simple, some paintings of flowers somewhere, but most of the time, it was quite unsettling. There were abstract paintings, that you think could represent death, suffer, agony, hell... And to be honest, it made them uncomfortable. Especially when the walls were red... A dark red, like the outside. But it made all of this even creepier, in a way.

Other than that, the furnitures looked pretty normal. No gold, no fancy decoration or anything. Except the paintings, the house looked like any other houses.

Seonghwa and Yeosang were pretty rushed with their business. They were hungry, they needed their blood, and they were tired to keep this flirty game going. They saw they kept looking around the house, and it made them quite upset. They wouldn't see it anymore in a few hours, anyway; but why should they lose their time, looking around the mansion, when they were going to die pretty soon, even if they didn't know it?

Yeosang sighed. He was the most impatient of the two.

''Wooyoung, would you follow me? I think it's better if we talk about it... Alone. You see?''

''Oh, uh...'' Wooyoung was a bit lost, actually, he felt a bit scared. But maybe they weren't that bad, and they just liked this kind of stuff, uh? Yeah, that should be it. ''Yeah, sure! So, you're taking me... To your room, I guess?''

''Exactly.'' He said with a smirk, before squeezing his hand and leading him to his room. Seonghwa smirked and looked at San, who was looking at his friend walking away. When he saw the older one looking at him, he chuckled.

''So, you're gonna do the same, uh? To be honest, taking us in your rooms don't sound like we're going to talk at all... If you know what I mean.'' The vampire chuckled. Well, at least, if he had this idea in mind, he won't be a bother.

''You guessed fast, uh? And, is that a problem?'' San then smirked. Oh, he was showing the confidence he usually had on stage again. Which was quite strange for the person he was talking to, because he was used to a shy and awkward San.

''Not at all, dear. So, shall we?'' Seonghwa nodded and took his hand, leading him to his room as well.

Yeosang and Wooyoung were already in theirs. Right at the beginning, the vampire was quite agressive, and he pushed the human on the bed. It was quite comfy, with a lot of cushions, and a surprisingly soft blanket, which almost looked like velvet. Wooyoung stayed still, and Yeosang went on top of him.

''Oh, wait, so, that's what you meant by... Talking?'' Poor Wooyoung was still confused, but honestly, if it ended like that, he didn't mind it. Yeosang rolled his eyes. This wasn't exactly _it_ , but if he was going to believe that, he didn't mind it either.

''Yeah. You're quite slow to understand. But that's kind of hot.''

''Me, hot?''

''Yeah, you, hot. Now, take off your shirt.''

Wooyoung was quite intimitated, the fact he was giving him orders kind of turned him on even more. He bit his lip and nodded, before taking off his shirt as ordered. And then, Yeosang looked at him with a smirk, a huge smirk. He didn't only have a pretty face, he also had a pretty body. He would lie if he said that he wasn't actually also turned on. For sure, he was hungry, but maybe it could wait, right? He could have some fun before getting started.

Humans are quite bad in his opinion, but they could still provide fun in some way. He wasn't going to say no to it.

Seonghwa's room was on the other side of Yeosang's. This way, they could both do their business without being bothered by each other. Because actually, he knew how his brother could get: getting a bit of pleasure before finally getting his snack. And he didn't want to hear his brother's moans. That's quite unsettling.

When him and San were finally inside, he locked the door. San raised an eyebrow and came towards him with a smirk, putting his hand on his chest.

''Locking the door, hm? But I don't think anyone is going to come disturb us.'' Seonghwa rolled his eyes. Humans could be quite dumb sometimes. But this one was kind of attractive, and well, he was starting to think maybe doing like his brother couldn't hurt.

''That's true. But I feel safer that way. No sound will come out of this room...''

''Oh, you're a naughty one, hm? You're gonna make me scream? I'd like to see you try ~.''

Actually, that turned him on. Really hard. Of course he was going to scream, he was going to suck all of his blood in a few hours. But well, maybe he could make him scream in an other way before that. Then he could stop being so bratty, and would learn from it.

Wait. Why was he already thinking like he would let him go after all this?

… No. No way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!!   
> here is the 6th chapter of this fanfic. well... yep, this chapter is all smut. so feel free to skip it if you want to :)  
> for those who stay.. enjoy >:)  
> after all, we need a bit of fun, right?

For sure, this night wasn't going to be as they planned it at first. For both of them.

Yeosang was still on top of Wooyoung, and couldn't stop looking at him in the eyes. Wooyoung didn't really know what to do, as, actually, it was his first time. He didn't mind that it was with Yeosang, though. He was quite glad. He even considered himself lucky.

Before really starting anything, the bassist decided to speak. He would hope the man in front of him would understand and not be pissed off.

''I... I've never done it, before, you know? So, could we... Do it slow? And like, uh... Could you ask me before doing anything?''

Yeosang smiled. It was a genuine smile. He might be a hungry and horny vampire, sure, but that didn't mean he forgot about consent and wasn't going to ask him before doing anything. He was honored Wooyoung was doing his first time with him, though.

He didn't even think about saying ''and his last'' to himself.

''Of course, I was going to do it anyway. Consent is important, and if you ever do it with someone else, they should always ask you before doing something. Also, I'm glad you're doing your first time with me.''

They both smiled, and then, the vampire started to kiss him again.

Yes, he didn't even notice that he suggested he would still live after this night. But, this wasn't his main concern anyway.

He was kissing him softly at first, because he felt that his partner was a bit struggling. God, this was cute, but also turning him on at the same time. He ran his hand on his chest, caressing it softly and actually had goosebumps while touching it. It just... Felt so nice. Wooyoung actually shivered when he felt his hand on his chest, he liked the touch, and by the time going by, he felt his pants tightening up more and more. And it was the same for his partner.

Then, the bassist decided to unbutton Yeosang's shirt, still kissing him. The kiss was becoming a bit more rough, as the white haired boy was still on top of him and trying to be dominant. He actually liked it, and that made him smirk.

When his shirt was undone, he took it off and threw it away, quickly getting back to business. His hands slowly ran down on his ass and he grabbed it; the vampire gasped but then smirked. He stopped the kiss for a few seconds.

''You want to get it, don't you?''

''Hm, yeah, maybe I do.''

He chuckled and then, started to take his belt off. He bit his lip and tilted his head back, honestly, he had a hard time believing all of this was truly happening. He then started to undo his pants, and once they were on the other side of the room, he did the same with his own bottoms. Now, they were both in underwears. Yeosang passed his finger under Wooyoung's chin to make him look at him, and then, make him sit properly. Now he was on his lap, and he started to move slowly on it, his ass rubbing his cock that was still under some clothes. He was bitting his lip, containing himself to not moan as he was enjoying this feeling.

''God, Yeosang, I- I just want to feel you so bad right now.''

''Oh well, that's a nice way to say it. And it's so nicely asked.''

He smirked. But before actually doing anything, he quickly got up to go get the lub, giving the tube to Wooyoung.

''Better do this right, hm?''

He nodded, and then slowly took off his underwear. He put some lub on his fingers and then started to rub them against Yeosang's entrance. He was holding to his shoulders, gripping them and actually scratching them a bit. He was moving his hips, as Wooyoung kept rubbing his fingers before penetrating him with one.

This got him to moan loudly. Wooyoung was going slow, he didn't want to hurt him in any way. After moaning so loudly, Yeosang bit his lip as a way to try to contain himself, as he was already enjoying the feeling, quickly getting used to it. He then started to move it nicely, and Yeosang just kept bitting his lip, actually moving a bit to get used to the feeling quicker. Then, with time, he added another one, that made his partner moan again. He honestly liked to hear him moan, it surprisingly felt nice, and kept turning him on.

''Don't contain your moans. I love to hear them.''

He nodded, and when he started to move his two fingers at the same time, he didn't try to contain himself. He moaned softly, still moving his hips at the same time. That made Wooyoung smile, and he hid his face in his neck, starting to kiss it softly, which just made him moan louder. At one point, he even left a love bite, and that made Yeosang shiver. He actually loved the idea that Wooyoung made him _his_.

After a few minutes he finally stopped, after his partner told him he could get to the serious business. He smiled and Yeosang started to take off his underwear, both of them finally totally naked. Wooyoung sighed, and Yeosang made him look at him.

''If there's anything wrong... Tell me. I'll do the same.'' The other man nodded, before kissing him softly.

Then, Yeosang didn't wait any longer, and started to ride him. He was going slowly, to get used to the other man's length, letting out a soft moan all the way down. Wooyoung tilted his head back, being inside of him already felt so good. He had no idea it could be _this_ good, in fact.

The vampire stayed still for a few seconds, still in the middle of processing what was happening. He had Wooyoung, this human he wanted to suck his blood from, inside of him, and he liked it way too much. Maybe the fact he was a virgin turned him on even more, and he was proud to be his first experience. Finally, he started moving slowly, bouncing.

And that's when the things started to get better and better. Wooyoung was grabbing his ass, his head finally hidden in his neck and he was moaning softly. He started to move too, thrusting into Yeosang, and that just made things feel even better. Honestly, it was almost like he couldn't ever get tired of it, and by every thrust, every second, it just felt better than before. It was like he couldn't get enough of it, he always wanted more. At the same time, Yeosang was moaning in his name, louder and louder, and this was one of the best things ever, to be honest. The guy he always admired, whom he had a crush on since decades, was riding him, moaning his name.

He didn't know how it could get after that; he hoped they would keep in touch, and maybe become more, but honestly, even if it stayed as a one night stand, he didn't mind it.

''Y-Yeosang...'' He mumbled.

''H-Hm... Yeah?''

''This feels... So good... You feel... So good...''

''It really... Feels good. I-I think I'm gonna...''

''M-Me too...''

''W-Why don't you... Come for me... Hm?'' Yeosang giggled. Wooyoung giggled too, even if the moment wasn't made for this, he found it cute.

They both kept moving, faster and faster, until they finally came, one after another, with a loud moan. Yeosang chuckled.

''To be honest, I didn't expect it to be that good. We should do that again sometimes, hm?''

Wait, what did he just say?

''Oh, yeah, sure! I, uh... I'd love to see you again.''

''Me too. But what if you stayed here for the night, hm? It's better.''

''Oh... Yeah, I don't mind that.''

On the other side of the house, things were getting hot too. Seonghwa was on top of San on the bed, supporting himself thanks to one hand, the other softly caressing San's waist. He was kissing him at the same time, quite roughly, and the other man was shivering at his touch. He was already starting to unbutton his shirt, and once it was done, he ran his hands on his chest, appreciating the touch.

''Well, I didn't know you were built that good.'' San chuckled.

''You can appreciate it now, at least, hm?'' He replied also with a chuckle.

He kept kissing him, and the younger wrapped his legs around his waist, so he would be closer to him. He decided to take off his shirt quickly, and then, left his lips to kiss his neck. He was very tempted to just stop everything and just bite him, but surprisingly, he contained himself. He wanted to have fun with this human.

As he was kissing his collarbone, he also slowly took off his belt. San bit his lip, and as he softly ran a hand through his hair, he asked:

''Hm, well, aren't you going to leave a little something on my neck?''

''I could, but I'd just... Want to suck your blood.'' He said that so quickly without thinking that he blamed himself and was now a bit scared. But instead, his partner just laughed.

''Is this another way to say you want to suck me off? Well, I like it. And I give you the permission.''

Seonghwa looked at him with confusion. So he understood it like that? Well, at least, he was safe. And, actually, he didn't mind giving him a blowjob. This could be fun.

He then did as he asked, taking off quickly his pants as well as his underwear. He was already quite hard and that made him smirk. He licked his length, and San let out a soft moan, running his hand through his hair before grabbing it. That made him smile even more. He then licked the top, doing circles with his tongue, before taking him in his mouth. He let out a louder moan, grabbing his hair even more. He then started to move his head, going back and forth, his tongue twisting over his member. San was a bit surprised by how good he was at this, but he was also too lost in pleasure to truly pay attention to that.

''D-Daddy... Suck me... Harder...''

Seonghwa stopped for half a second. He didn't expect this nickname, nor these words. But that made him smirk, again. And he did as he asked, sucking him harder and going faster with his mouth. At this point, his partner was a moaning mess, and with time going by, he felt he was close to come. But when he realized that, he stopped suddenly.

''You know I'm not going to let you have all the fun, hm?''

He got up and went on top of him again. He got a tube of lub out of the drawer of his nightstand, and put some on top of his fingers. He then started to rub his fingers against his entrance, and he suddenly arched his back. Only this feeling was already good. He then penetrated him with one finger, as he was taking his clothes off at the same time. He didn't know how he was doing that, but as long as he was taking care of him, he liked it. He started to move his finger, and he didn't try to hide his moans. And Seonghwa loved it. After a few minutes, he added a second finger, and San let out a small cry.

''D-Daddy... This feels so good already!''

''Well, you already love it when we're not even at the best part, hm?''

They both chuckled, as he was still moving his fingers inside him, and was now totally naked. He kept going on for a few minutes, before finally taking them off, and licking them. San bit his lip; god, this is so hot, he thought. He spread his legs wide open, and that made Seonghwa chuckle.

''Well, look at you, begging. You're already such a slut for me, aren't you?''

''Y-Yes I am,'' San said with a bit of difficulty. It was hard for him to admit it, but he wanted Seonghwa so bad right now. As he never thought all of this would ever happen.

''Don't worry, you'll get what you deserve, you little slut.''

San closed his eyes, bitting his lip. Why was he so hot? Why does the fact he called him such dirty nicknames turned him on even more? He loved it to be honest.

He suddenly grabbed the sheets. Seonghwa was going inside of him. This felt good, but also kind of painful. He put his full length inside him, but waited a few seconds for him to get used to the feeling. He then finally opened an eye and looked at him with a smirk.

''I didn't know you were that big. God, this... Feels so good already.''

''And I didn't even start.''

He then wrapped his fingers around his throat and started to thrust in him. He closed his eyes again, as he was already going fast, and honestly, he didn't expect it to feel that good. He wrapped his fingers around his wrist, smiling as he moaned loudly his name, and more exactly, ''Daddy''. When he called him that, that just made him want to go even faster, and that's what he did. He was moaning loudly too, he didn't expect to enjoy it that much either; but dominating San, being on top of him, having him completely at his mercy, was such an amazing feeling. He wasn't even hungry anymore at this point, all he wanted was just to fuck San until he wasn't able to walk for the whole next day, and that he would have to take care of him.

What was that last part? Oh god, sex sure make you say silly things, uh?

He tried to ignore these thoughts and kept going. His grip on San's throat wasn't that hard though, it was just kind of a way to not lose his position, and also, not his mind.

''God, San, you just feel s-so good...''

''D-Daddy... Keep going... I-I love having you inside of me...''

He didn't have to say more. Seonghwa kept going faster and faster, as much as he could actually. With time, he just felt closer and closer, and despite him being a moaning mess, he expressed his need in a soft voice. San did the same, and after a few minutes, they both came.

Seonghwa then did a surprising thing; after they were done, he laid next to him, and wrapped his arms around him.

''Now, you're mine,'' he mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii everyone!! here is the 7th chapter of the chapter!  
> it's kinda soft this time <3 hope y'all will like it!

San was in Seonghwa's arms. The vampire was nuzzling his head in his neck, and surprisingly, he didn't want to bite it. No, he felt good. He felt happy. His arms were wrapped around his waist, and he was holding him against him. They were still both naked, but they didn't really care.

Seonghwa felt good, but also weird at the same time. He never felt... this peaceful with a human around him. Especially while having his head in his neck. He just wanted to kiss it. Not bite it.

He didn't do much with him, though. They just slept together, and this was it. His brother did this all the time. And still, he managed to have his meal right after. He didn't feel emotional or anything. He didn't feel like he was connected to the man or woman he just slept with, it was just to have fun, and then, in a few minutes, he just moved on, and bit the person until the last drip of blood.

So, why wasn't he able to do the same thing? Now, he didn't want to hurt this human. He didn't want him to get hurt, either. Actually, he wanted to protect him.

San also felt good in his arms. He felt protected. Just like Seonghwa wanted him to feel. He smiled.

''I'm yours, hm? So, what does that mean exactly?''

He turned around to face him, with a little smirk on his face.

''Well, I think that's pretty clear.''

''Hm, yeah, kinda. What I'm asking is: do you mean that in a way that I'm just a sex friend, or I'm more than that?''

Seonghwa just stayed silent after this question.

He didn't know what to answer. He didn't consider him just a sex friend, that was sure. Strangely, he felt an even stronger bond between them. That's why he said that. But, he didn't see them already dating. It was too soon... Even if, well, yeah, they already skipped _a lot_ of steps in only a night. But, that shouldn't stop them from dating, right?

''I... Don't really know. I thought you were very attractive, and at first, I thought we could have a bit of fun. But I feel a stronger bond than just sex between us.''

''I see. Me too, actually.''

''Maybe... We can still take our time. Like, don't date already. But maybe... We can have some dates together. And see where this leads us.''

''Oh! This sounds like a good idea!''

''Hm... Let's do this then.''

San smiled and nuzzled his nose in his neck, before falling asleep peacefully in his arms. Seonghwa smiled and rubbed gently his back.

At the other side of the house, almost the same scene was happening.

Wooyoung and Yeosang were facing each other, still naked. Wooyoung was a bit uncomfortable and was avoiding Yeosang's look; still, he was playing with the other's hands. His pretty white hands, with his slender fingers, fingers he'd like to...

They just did it. He couldn't think about it again.

Yeosang was letting him do it, but he sighed. Usually, after this, he wouldn't even take time to flirt a bit with the human, or just basically, spend time with them. He would not lose his precious time like this; with another human, the thing would be already done, the person would be dead, and he would be full.

But he was not a random human; that was Wooyoung. He didn't have the strength to bite him.

He just wanted to spend time with him forever. But the question was, was he feeling the same way?

''Wooyoung,'' Yeosang said softly.

''Hmhm?'' He replied with a soft voice, and that made the vampire's heart melt.

''I really mean it when I say we should do that again sometimes. And also, I'd like more than that.''

Wooyoung suddenly looked at him again. He had a big smile. So he didn't want to see him only for sex? He meant more to him? It was hard to believe, but it was true. The guy he had a crush on for ages, but only saw from afar, wanted to try something with him.

He couldn't believe it.

''R-Really?''

''Yes, really. Would you like... To go on a date with me soon? Well, maybe tomorrow, if you'd like to. I can take you to a restaurant, or a café, whatever you'd like.''

''I... I'd love that. A lot.''

''Then, it's settled. We're going on a date tomorrow.''

Wooyoung couldn't believe his ears. He had a date with Park Yeosang tomorrow. At a restaurant, or maybe a café, based on what they'll decide. People will see him hanging with him, and maybe hold his hand, and maybe kiss him. And some girls, maybe some boys, would be jealous. It made his heart flutter, and he hid his face in his chest. Yeosang found that quite cute, and started rubbing his hair until he fell asleep against him.

As a vampire, he wasn't able to fall asleep. So he just kept him close to him.

And he liked the feeling. He liked feeling his warm breath against his skin, his hot skin against his cold one, his heart beat against him. When he didn't even really have one.

For once, since a long time, he liked being this close to a mortal.

As the two vampires were still awake, with their partners against them, they swore to themselves they wouldn't let them go away. They wouldn't let this happen twice.

They would protect them. They wouldn't let anyone touch them. And most importantly, they wouldn't let them go away.

They don't want to live this suffering again. After all, this was the exact reason why they swore to themselves they wouldn't get attached to humans again in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone ! before starting with the chapter, i wanted to apologize for not posting it sooner. school started again for me 3 weeks ago and i'm in graduating year so it takes me a lot of time. the updates won't be very regular from now on, but i'll do my best to update as much as i can! with that said, i hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

There was a slight problem with all of this, though. They didn't plant to stay over, and thus, they only had their clothes from the last day. Wooyoung felt quite embarrassed about this; of course he could've just put them back, but the thing is, he had a concert, and a concert is quite exhausting. Of course he wasn't the one singing, but he still moved a lot on stage, as it was a place he felt he could be himself, as he was living his true passion. And moving, jumping, dancing on stage with an instrument as heavy as a bass could make your clothes quite wet and smelly by the end of a two hours concert. And the only way to make the smell go away was to, well, wash these clothes. If he didn't have anything planned during the day, he wouldn't mind that much; but this wasn't the case. He had a date. With one of the two most famous boys in the city.

It seemed like Yeosang read through his mind. After all, he showed quite well his nervousness: he was still in bed, while the other was already up, hiding his body thanks to the velvet sheets, his look switching between his clothes still laying on the floor and his soon-to-be-boyfriend. He found that quite funny that he was hiding his body, knowing what they did the night before and how he slept. Butit was also cute. Yeosang paid a lot of attention to details: his soft black hair sticking to his forehead, his puppy eyes looking everywhere, his hand that looked strong but was actually kind and gentle gripping the sheets, slightly hiding his naked body he would've loved to look at more, but maybe it would've been weird, because he is totally able to look at it for hours when he is really focused. He didn't want him to become his meal anymore, but well, he still wanted him to become his. But after looking at him like this for several minutes, he finally talked. Thank god, Wooyoung thought;he noticed he was almost inspecting him with his eyes and it made him a bit uncomfortable.

''Do you want me to borrow you some clothes?'' he kindly asked with a gentle smile. The black haired man blushed slightly, he was even more embarrassed now. Wearing Yeosang's clothes? He wouldn't say no, but this would feel honestly weird. And maybe they wouldn't even fit!''I don't know if we're the same size, but you can still try.''

Wooyoung sighed loudly, but then nodded. He could still try, it couldn't hurt. And maybe he wasn't only dressing like that, maybe he had more casual clothes that still fitted how he dressed daily. Yeosang smiled gently at him before searching for some clothes in his closet; he loved to wear dark shirts, with dark pants, but he highly doubted his partner wanted to wear shirts too. When he met him in the streets, he was always wearing some t-shirts, even crop-tops sometimes, and heavily gothic accessories, like these big chokers and earrings, as well as his belts and chains. He didn't have all of that. But, by chance, it happened he had a simple black t-shirt, with some jeans that could match. I hope it was enough for him, and he put them at the end of the bed.

''T-Thank you,'' Wooyoung said shyly. ''But, could you... Go out, the time I change myself?''

It was Yeosang's turn to sigh. He couldn't understand how he wanted to hide his body that bad, knowing what they've done a few hours before, but he wouldn't force him. He nodded and went outside the room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for him to say he could come inside again.

While he was waiting, he met his brother in the corridor. He was heading towards the bathroom, to take a shower, of course. They all needed that. But when they saw each other, they raised an eyebrow. They both felt that, well, things didn't go as they were planned. That made Seonghwa chuckle; Yeosang always bragged about how he could do that without feelings. But this time, he did that _with_ feelings.

''So, he's still in your room, uh?''

''Y-Yeah. Ready to get dressed. I let him borrow some clothes of mine, since he didn't have any.''

''Weren't you the one who-''

''Shut up! Don't tear me down when you did exactly the same! No need to tell me otherwise, I just feel it. We are brothers, after all.''

He had a point here, and that made him look down.

''You're right. We are both weak, here.''

They both sighed. They weren't talking, but they both knew what they were thinking about, all the memories suddenly facing them again. All the joy, and then, the suffering they've been through, all these things that happened such a long time ago, that yet, they couldn't totally forget.

For the love of God, if they existed, they wished things wouldn't get that way again. And they'll do their best to prevent it.

Even if it means doing sacrifices. Maybe for this case, they would change the rules they forced to themselves. They could be a bit selfish... It wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly, the mansion became colder. It wasn't very warm to begin with, but this time, it was _really_ cold. Suddenly, without any explanation, it froze like it was the middle of winter, when they were in the middle of the summer. It was not very early in the morning, around 10AM, so that couldn't explain either. It was just as cold as it would be in a room under the ground. Just like a cave.

Today, it was supposed to be sunny. And it was. However, all the mansion was all of a sudden in the dark. They could still see around them, but just like it would be in the evening, when the sun was going down. But the day was just getting started. The few lights on the wall started to wobble.

It already happened before, when they just moved in the mansion. And this sudden atmosphere meant nothing good.

After all, they existed. So, how ghosts haunting places couldn't exist?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! here is the 9th chapter! i hope y'all will enjoy it <33  
> i know it's quite short but i prefer to do short chapters sksjd,, can't stop from enjoying a chapter tho!

Wooyoung went out of Yeosang's room quickly, barely correctly dressed, his hair still a mess. He was breathing heavily, and once he slammed the door behind him, he leant against it and put his hand on his heart, trying to catch his breath. His heart was beating fast; he already had this sensation, but only when he was happy. This time, it was because of fear. An unreasonable fear, following what he just saw.

Before the brothers were able to say anything, they saw San running from across the mansion. His face, which was so happy and beautiful last night, was just a mess now. His mascara was running down his cheeks, and his face was just expressing a huge fear, his eyes searching for a familiar face. When he saw his friend with his own partner and his, he sighed in relief, before running towards them. He stopped for a moment, also catching his breath. He saw his best friend wasn't doing well either, and he glanced at the two vampires, before saying agressively:

''What's this? Are y'all doing a joke on us or something? If yes, it's not funny!''

But when he saw the Park's looks, that was as confused as them, he quickly looked down.

''So you have no idea either of what's happening right now?''

''Well... It already happened in the past. Lights wobbling, sudden feeling of cold in the mansion. But no more than that. We know it means a ghost is haunting this mansion. But we never saw it. Did you two... See something?''

Even if they weren't in the same room at the time all of this happened, San and Wooyoung looked at each other, fear still present in their eyes. Then, they looked at Seonghwa and Yeosang again, and nodded.

''I saw a shadow. Behind the closet,'' San started. ''At first I thought it was some clothes. But then it started moving and got closer to me, so I just obeyed to what my body told me and quickly left the room, running.''

''For me, it was almost the same, actually,'' Wooyoung followed. ''A shadow getting closer to me. But I couldn't see clearly its face, if it had one, because of the room suddenly getting dark.''

''So there's really something haunting this mansion,'' Seonghwa said quietly.

''Can we just... Go out or something?'' San asked softly, finally calming down. Everything was going back to normal: the mansion was filled by the sun's rays, becoming warmer. The lights stopped going crazy, and they were lightening the corridors like they always should have. Except San's face, everything looked like nothing ever happened. ''Maybe it was just Wooyoung and I going crazy. Ghosts can't exist anyway, right? But uh... I need to stop thinking about this. Seonghwa, what if we went to the date we planned to go to?''

''But... It's only 10AM,'' Seonghwa said politely. ''We-''

''I don't care! We can do other things, like going to the park, or shopping, I don't know! I know Moonstone isn't this interesting as a city, but we can still do things!''

''Sure, we can-''

''On top of that, ghosts can't exist in Moonstone! This is a normal city! No ghosts, no vampires, no werewolfs, or whatever! Oh my fucking god San, you're crazy! You probably hallucinated!''

Yeosang and Seonghwa almost choked when they heard that; thankfully, they didn't react and just laughed nervously. Instead, the black-haired man softly caressed San's shoulder, and said softly:

''Calm down, San. It's fine. We're going out. And you'll forget about what happened.''

''Y-Yeah. I want to do that. It'll change my mind.''

''Fine. And you two, what are you going to do?'' He asked politely to the two persons left. They were just standing next to each other and then, they looked at each other when this question was asked. They shrugged.

''I might do the same, actually. I... Don't feel safe here.''

''I'm sorry,'' Yeosang suddenly said. Seonghwa's eyes widened. His brother never apologized for everything. He had quite a big ego, he wouldn't ever apologize, especially for stupid things as _that_. The only time he apologized, was whole centuries before. The last time they trusted humans. ''We didn't mean to scare you, we didn't even know this would happen. We'll try to find the problem. But for now, we'll try to distract ourselves. Right?''

He had a small smile. He seemed genuinely upset and sorry. Also really determined to find who was trying to disrupt their lives.

''Maybe we can do a double date?'' Wooyoung suddenly asked in a cheering tone. ''We can get to know each other more! Like, we can do whatever we want until lunchtime, and then, we all see each other in a restaurant and eat here! How about that?''

''I'm down for that!'' San cheerfully replied. How they acted, it seemed like they didn't see a ghost a few minutes ago. We can't blame them, they're trying to forget about it. Even if they'll face it again quite soon.

''Well, if you two want to do that... I don't know how we can refuse.'' 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi sorry for taking so long to update!! i'm not doing my best recently, i have been diagnosed with depression so it's hard for me these days. i'm still trying to get better, but yeah, i won't post very regurlarly.  
> i hope y'all will enjoy this chapter still!!

With that being said, they finally decided to go on their double date.

When they left the mansion, Yeosang immediately decided to take Wooyoung’s hand in his, looking away like nothing happened and he wasn’t actually holding his hand. His other one was holding tightly his umbrella, and he kinda hid himself behind it, more than he already was. Wooyoung giggled and squeezed his hand, coming a bit closer. All of this still felt weird, but good at the same time.

On the other hand, it was San who immediately took Seonghwa’s hand. Surprisingly, after what happened last night, San was really confident. More confident than he ever was; this kind of felt weird to Seonghwa. He never imagined him like that: when he met him at that concert, he seemed so shy, and always so anxious! But he didn’t mind him being that confident now, that almost made him smile, and more comfortable. But, oh well, he wasn’t going to show his emotions for now. So he just squeezed his hand back, and they walked together towards Moonstone’s downtown.

As Moonstone was a small city, there honestly wasn’t much to do. There were some shops, some restaurants, but honestly, it was the bare minimum. There was this one café, where the old persons always were, always gossiping about what was going on in the houses; they always knew what was going on in each family, and they had nothing better to do than talk about it. 

The main street was the point where they decided to leave each other, and that they would meet again in the restaurant just next to this same café. Every look was towards them; the two brothers living in that mansion, having partners, and most importantly, boys? This seemed almost surreal, and many people shook their heads after seeing that.

Wooyoung felt quite uncomfortable by feeling all the looks on him; he was kind of used to since he was a bassist, of course, but this wasn’t the same look. It was a mean one, like everybody judged him, to be with this filthy korean white-haired boy who thought he owned the city.

Even if he owned it more than they thought.

San was quite uncomfortable too, but he was acting like he didn’t care. He had to get used to it, after all; if he ended dating the Seonghwa Park, he would have these kinds of looks on it all the time. So, as well get used to it now.

Yeosang and Seonghwa themselves were used to these, and at this point, they didn’t even really notice it anymore. They just saw it because of how uncomfortable their partners were; and as soon as they saw that, they just stared back, and everybody just acted like they were actually looking at something else.

They weren’t an actual threat, but they swore to themselves, nobody would hurt them.  _ Nobody _ , not even other humans.

Finally, Seonghwa and San started walking again, hands tied together, looking at the shops open that day. San had to admit he didn’t like shopping that much; sure, he liked to look pretty, and he didn’t actually only dress in a goth style, but if he could skip the shopping and trying on part, he would be so relieved. Seonghwa didn’t really have an opinion about this, on the other hand; he never actually went shopping that often, as he was okay with the clothes he wore most of the time. Maybe this would be the occasion to change his clothes a bit, and the young boy could maybe help him choose.

At first, it was a bit awkward between them. After some walking, they finally entered a shop, and San quickly let Seonghwa’s hand go to start searching for some clothes. So the vampire was just standing there, still trying to hide from the sunray, and with no idea what to do. It’s only when San showed him a piece of cloth that he reacted.

It was a pastel pink crop-top. He never saw him wearing that; of course, he only truly met him yesterday, but when he was seeing him in the streets, he never saw him wearing any pastel clothes. He was a bit surprised he would even wear that in the first place.

“What do you think?” The young man asked with a big smile.

“It’s…” Seonghwa didn’t know what to reply. He honestly had no thoughts about it, because he never saw San wearing it. He also sucked at fashion. But if he liked it, it’d be better if he agreed with him. “It’s pretty. You should try it. I’m sure you’d be even more beautiful in it.” It came naturally. And the other boy blushed slightly as he smiled.

“Well, I’ll try it on after! I’m still gonna look for some more clothes.”

And while he was looking for them, Seonghwa just followed him without saying anything. But on the inside, he was glad he was here with him. He enjoyed every bit of time he spent with this human, whom he despised at first, but now, he felt some sort of attachment to him. It was almost as he forgot what happened in the morning; but they weren’t done with it that soon.

On the other hand, Yeosang and Wooyoun’s date actually wasn’t going that well. Yeosang wasn’t interested in shopping, and neither was Wooyoung; but he didn’t expect them to end in some sort of dark alley of Moonstone, where everything was abandoned, and dirty, filled with dust, webs, and all that sort of things. Actually this alley just looked like what he thought the inside of the manor looked like.

Yeosang felt dumb. And powerless. He shouldn’t have listened to his dumb heart, and should’ve listened to his hunger instead. He didn’t bite him, and now, he was suffering, he needed that blood, he needed it so bad, he was so hungry he couldn’t take it anymore.

He slammed Wooyoung against the wall and came closer to him. The young man had no idea what was happening, and started to be scared. Was all this just a big prank? Or was he actually going to be murdered in that dark alley, by himself, by the man with whom he had sex a few hours ago?

“Listen, Wooyoung, I don’t want to hurt you, ok? You seem lovely and I want to get to know you more. But I just… Can’t take it anymore…” Now, his partner was just more confused.

“What do you mean by that? What does all of this mean?”

“I need to bite you. Right now.”

“That’s… A bit weird. Are you a vampire or something?” He asked, chuckling, trying to be less anxious by saying a little joke.

“Actually, yes.”


End file.
